


hello world！

by J_M_D



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_M_D/pseuds/J_M_D
Summary: the sky was burning
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	hello world！

**Author's Note:**

> there are notes

hello everybody++++


End file.
